


Impregnate

by Shandu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Racism, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Two empires hostile for generations, a peace conference, an unexpected heat and a truly unexpected pregnancy.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/ Laufey (Marvel) - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Impregnate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Geschwängert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298322) by [Shandu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu). 



> I apologize for any translation errors, my English may leave something to be desired.  
> If you find bugs or have suggestions for improvement, please let me know.

Odin was the son of Bor. Everyone in Asgard and beyond knew this. Rarely has anyone asked who his mother was. When they did they found out that her name was Bestla and that she would have been a breathtaking beauty from the woods where she lived in harmony with nature.  
One would hear a fairy tale story of how Bor had been enchanted by her face and chased her through the woods for months and years, laughing at the game.  
Until one day she let him catch up and gave him a son.  
A strong, powerful and superior son, named Odin.  
A beautiful story, a beautiful fairy tale with which the legend about Bor and his son Odin was surrounded.  
The truth was far from it.  
The truth was, Bestla may have been a beauty, but certainly not by Aesir standards. And "She" was not entirely true. "He" was not true either, but was getting closer to the truth.  
Bestla was Jotun. A race that was exclusively male, except for a few weeks every jubilee year, and even then it was only an internal change, not an external one. Bor had indeed hunted him, but not for game or love, but because Bestla was one of the main leaders of the enemys armies and part of the royal family of Utgard.  
Bestla was a prisoner of war and far from Asgard, outside on the battlefields and army camps, there was little scruple or morality among the men. Bor was no exception. Desires changed when you only had warriors, enemies and prisoners around you for months and years, of which the last ones were helpless.  
Destiny wanted Bestla to go, unnoticed by the Aesir, during his captivity in heat and he got pregnant and Bor, for whatever reason, it was speculated that it should be to humiliate the Jotuns, decided to keep the child.  
Healers were brought in to monitor the pregnancy and to push the child's genes more towards the Aesir. To keep the Jotun part as low as possible and to suppress it.  
To everyone's surprise, the child looked absolutely Asian. More than that, it was a real gorgeous boy, unlike his pureblooded brothers, who were rather thin and sickly. Odin was the prime example of a strong and healthy boy.  
Bestla disappeared at Bor's command, the truth behind Odin's legacy was glossed over, and the boy declared as the Heir of Asgard.  
Later Odin himself made sure, that all evidence about his true descent and his father's deeds completely disappeared and replaced what he considered as his shame.  
Unfortunately, he forgot one thing. The inherited Jotun genes may have been inactive and suppressed, but they were there and they were passed on. 

A little over six thousand years later. 

The summit conference took this decade place in Nornheim. For the first time in millennia, Jotunheim was represented again. A controversial situation for all participants, especially since the last great war between them and Asgard was not long ago and before that, there was a million years of vendetta between the two realms, which should now meet here.  
There was nothing that would connect the two races in any way except mutual dislike and passed-on hatred.  
However, it was hoped that the two parties would finally find a way to get along and accept each other instead of trying to kill themselves at every opportunity. A great hope with many question and exclamation marks behind it.  
The Asgard delegation arrived first. King Odin with his wife Frigga and their son Thor, together with the court.  
Jotunheim came two days later and that was when the problems started.  
"What about Hel, did you think Thor? This is a peace conference not an arena!"  
"They provoked me father!"  
"Then please ignore their behavior, you're a Prince of Asgard, don't go down to the level of these... these animals."  
"Odin, what have we said about the A-word in relation to the Jotuns?"  
“The Jotuns are normal people. They are not animals or monsters or subhumans.” Odin recited. It sounded like a school sentence that he had memorized. Frigga nodded contentedly and turned to Thor.  
“As for your behavior, Thor, I have to agree with your father. You are a Prince of Asgard and you should behave accordingly. After all, we're civilized people.” Odin turned and gripped Thor's shoulder tightly before turning conspiratorially to his son with a last look back at Frigga.  
"If you can't keep yourself under control, just keep your distance from them. Your behavior makes Asgard look bad."  
"But the giants constantly challenge me and their behavior ..."  
"I don't care what the Jotuns do, you're better than them, or at least should be."  
Grumbling, Thor promised to control himself better before snuffling into his rooms. For a few days, as his friends said, he had felt upset and contentious. Nothing unusual in itself, he had always been his whims. But this time it was somehow worse. As if he had to prove everything and everyone how strong he was. Like a rooster Fandral had meant.  
Well, he must know it.  
It was like a competition between him and them. And neither side wanted to give up. It got particularly violent with this nasty little runt. Loptr. One of Laufey's sons who was about his age. Weak as a branch in the wind but imagined he had a chance against him and constantly challenged him with his pointed remarks.  
He felt he had to defeat him and everyone else at all costs. Wanted to show them how powerful he was. That he was the better, the best warrior, and none was up to him .  
Every time someone from the ranks of the Jotuns backed away from him and the field cleared, it gave him a feeling of satisfaction. One, he didn’t know exactly how to describe it, most likely it was like at home at the arena matches. One opponent less, no, that didn't quite fit. Competitor? Better, yes, competitors. He had to thin out the competitors.

Less than two weeks later, the situation relaxed somewhat, to the relief of everyone present. The constant tension among the giants subsided from day to day. Their struggles with each other stopped and a kind of satisfied rest returned. They weren't sure what the whole thing meant, but they were glad it stopped.  
Their behavior even gave reason to hope that the relationship between Asgard and Jotunheim could finally improve somewhat.  
Prince Thor, at any rate, had stopped provoking and challenging the giants and instead seemed to have actually made friends with them. These days he was seen to be friendly with Laufey's sons. Mostly with the youngest. Whereby he also met with the two older ones for sparring fights in the local arena.  
However, he largely avoided Laufey himself, who in return kept a close eye on him, smiling occasionally in a slightly unsettling manner.  
"Well, the meeting is slowly coming to an end and it seems, even if it started difficult, that there is a chance to finally end a war that has been raging for generations. Your open-mindedness gives us hope Prince Thor. We hope others will follow your example.” Thor nodded a little stiffly and peered at the Jotun while Odin began to speak about open-mindedness, peace and new prosperity for everyone and whatnot. Meanwhile, Frigga leaned over to her son.  
"I am proud of you Thor, for overcoming the old hatred and for making friends with Laufey's sons. Maybe we can arrange a visit to Asgard sometime in the future and show them some culture.”  
"Yes, or we can visit them and take a look at the big glacier temple." Frigga blinked a little surprised before appraisingly saying "maybe". Thor next to her hid his face in his mead cup when his words became clear to him.  
Meanwhile Odin had finished his speech and Laufey got up to say more or less the same phrases. Basically, only the closing words of his speech were differed from Odin's.  
"We apologize for our behavior which, in your eyes, was probably aggressive in the first few days. We weren't expecting a courtship.”  
"A ... oh yes, I heard about it. Your kind temporarily changes the gender, doesn't it?” The conference leader was briefly confused, but started again. Since there was little to do outside of conflict with the Jotun, there wasn't much known about her social behavior, but some things still leaked.  
“A little more complicated than that but it hits the heart of the matter. It is a, sometimes, chaotic phase and as I said, we were a little surprised.” All those present pricked up their ears. No one had dared to address this rather intimate topic, although everyone was secretly curious about how it worked for the giants. The chairman took the chance.  
"Well, to be honest, we hardly know anything about it and this ... courtship, looked pretty violent. Hopefully, since we will expand the relationships and trade of our worlds in the future, wouldn't it be wrong to learn more about them? ”  
Laufey nodded and beckoned to one of his advisors to provide a basic summary. 

Thor, with a red head, walked alongside his mother towards their rooms, to prepare for the departure.  
"I know I said you should make friends with them Thor. But that's just disgusting! Despite everything, they are still Jotun!"  
"Yes mother, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me either. It must have been the smell."  
"No excuses Thor! What of the Norns do the other empires have to think? Asgard's prince and future king with one of them! This disgrace, how they all looked at you, us!” Frigga was outraged. She had no problem with the giants themselves. She saw them as intelligent and reasonably civilized people and there was no reason not to be friendly with them but the thought of mingling with them was just repugnant. Well, thought Frigga, at least Prince Loptr wasn't a giant in that sense. He was small, slender and when viewed in the right light you could even attribute certain Aesir features to him. Unlike the rest of his family. One could probably call it a kind of exotic attraction. One way to mitigate the scandal.  
"And then with one of the princes. If a child arises from it, it could lead to a political catastrophe.” Odin intervened with a sigh.  
"That's not exactly what happened father."  
"Still Thor, I don't want to hear any details about it. We need a emergency plan."  
"It would just be missing that Laufey committed us to marriage on behalf of his son."  
"Mother it's not ..."  
"No Thor, your mother said no excuses." Again Odin cut off the word and then turned to his wife. "At least Frigga, we don't have to worry about Laufey making claims in the case of a child. As soon as I understand that, the father has no obligations towards the child.”  
"Yes, if the father were Jotun. In this case, he could refer to the Asgardian laws and request maintenance. "  
"Then we will clarify this as soon as possible. If Laufey hopes to blackmail us with the mixed-breed baby of his and our son, then he is wrong. If necessary, we will call for an abortion.” Thor remained very quiet throughout the rest of the discussion. 

Shortly before

Everyone listened intently as the Jotun spoke.  
It was actually the case that the Jotun developed both an egg cell and a uterus with connection to the intestine every thirty to fifty years. They quasi became female without losing her masculine features. During this time their smell also changed and showed others what was happening. They call someone at this stage a Circler.  
The aggressiveness that the congregation noticed in the past few days was part of a kind of qualification. The Circler challenged everyone whom he thought was worthy of producing offspring with him, to test him for strength, intelligence, speed or whatever he preferred. There were even singing challenges.  
At the same time, the selected ones, if they were interested, challenged each other to impress the Circler, to flaunt and advertise oneself and to reduce the competitor field.  
In the end, the Circler usually chose one or, which embarrassed many of the non-Jotuns in the room, several with whom he lay. Monogamy was an unknown concept in the society of the Jotuns. Just like marriage.  
Each circle was re-elected.  
Laufey's sons were also all from different fathers, and Laufey himself couldn't tell from who exactly. It had been tested and was somewhere in the birth records, but he had never looked that closely. And whatever for?  
Relatives did not react to the smell of the Circler, inheritable diseases had not been found and in their society the father was only a kind of sperm donor without any obligations unless it was requested. Laufey noticed the looks at his youngest son and interjected that Loptr's case was not due to any illness either. A test had shown that there must have been an alb somewhere in the line of genealogy. Something that made the Albisch delegation break out in hectic whispers and staring looks at Prince Loptr, who grinned with amusement and waved to them.  
In any case, all rights to the child rested by the Circler alone.  
Provided he got one and had not taken appropriate precautions to prevent it or subsequently terminated the pregnancy.  
“I hope these explanations contribute to a little more understanding among our species. I assure you, even if it looked a bit violent from the outside, none of this means serious damage."  
"Of course, we thank you for this extremely interesting cultural insight."  
"We also have to thank. Prince Thor's role during the courtship showed us that it is quite possible to get along with the Aesir. It actually seems that once in the past it happened.” There was a dead silence in the room and all eyes went to Thor, who looked very, very embarrassed under the eyes, especially those of his parents.  
Slowly the other information leaked out that the Jotuns suggest Prince Thor, and thus also one of his two parents, had a giant somewhere in their family tree.  
That would definitely make for conversation.  
Just like the fact that Asgard's prince had a fling with one of the Jotun. 

Four months later in Asgard

Odin still thought it was too easy. Laufey had agreed without much repetition that the child's father could not be obliged to make any payment and that the mother, Circler, however one wanted to call it, was not allowed to make claims under the Aesir law. Like marriage or inheritance. The baby would not be legally entitled to his father's throne.  
Laufey responded to the suggestion that the child should be aborted immediately for the benefit of all, simply by saying that this was solely the decision of the Circler.  
All in all, Laufey barely argued with the contract points, which was good on the one hand, but on the other hand raised the suspicion in Odin, that the king of the giants still had something in hand.  
Fortunately, within Asgard itself, the scandal about Thor's escapade was reduced and turned into something positive.  
Since the Giants themselves admitted that during their courtship they tested the potential partners for worthiness and Thor had obviously been chosen by their prince over his own people, this could be described as the victory of the Aesir over the Jotun.  
The giants themselves, no less their royal family, had made it clear that an Aesir was better and more worthy than a Jotun. That they were among them in several ways.  
The only thing currently causing him sleepless nights, other than his suspicion that Laufey was planning something, was Thor's genetic heritage.  
The implication of a Jotun in Thor's ancestry had opened the old wounds of disgrace and shame that Odin had buried for so long. Bestlas unholy inheritance. He had thought all traces of it would have been wiped out, all evidence destroyed, but this was a mistake.  
Something had survived. In himself and it had passed to Thor. An original sin that he had passed on.  
It must have been the reason why Thor started jumping on the courtship smell of the Jotun, when no one else seemed to be affected. In Asgard there was never any danger because there were simply no Jotuns, which is why this remained undetected for so long.  
He was hopelessly relieved when the Jotuns left. The less contact Thor had with them, the better. The way he sat dreamily at the table, shortly after their departure and told disbelievingly how it was already moving ...  
They had to find a way to deactivate the relevant genes as soon as possible. This could never allowed to happen again. 

Thor had been in a difficult dilemma for the past five months since the "incident," as Mother called it in a tight voice.  
For one thing, of course, there was his own behavior throughout the whole affair, and then especially the night itself. He still couldn't quite believe what he had been doing and with whom, it was all pretty confusing and like in a frenzy.  
At that moment it felt absolutely right and it was probably the best sex he had ever had in his life, even several times during the night. But later, when his thoughts cleared up, he wanted to crawl somewhere in a deep, dark hole and never come out again. At the same time, he still felt a massive excitement and the desire to go back and repeat it. The fact that he had been lying with an ice giant and enjoyed it was bad enough. Having fantasies about doing it again was worse.  
Even now, months later, he thought of it while lying in bed at night. Among other things, the reason why he could hardly look Sif in the eyes anymore. He always thought if he ever had children, it would be with her.  
Loptr had found him at some point in the day, and after a few starting difficulties and a confused and angry try to hit, he had an explanatory conversation. That there was nothing to be ashamed of, that it was a completely natural thing. Loptr explained what exactly was happening to him. It was hard to accept, but ultimately he did it, if only because he had little choice. He decided to take a closer look at his family tree back in Asgard.  
The urge to fight was completely gone and despite his initial fear, the other Jotuns did not tease him with his behavior. For them, all of this actually seemed to be completely normal and of no great importance. He made friends with them. Byleister reminded him a little of Volstagg and Helblindi of Hogun, albeit more talkative.  
They told him how it was by them for the first time, which distracted him and made him feel better.  
Loptr started a prank war the first time. Byleister had about half the army provoked to fight each other. Helblindi liked the magicians the first time and asked them to perform increasingly complex spells. The second time he held races through the entire palace.  
Nowadays, Thors dilemma was of a very different nature, if not less serious.  
Actually, even more serious than the act itself.  
He would have a child soon.  
He really liked children but so far, this had been a very distant idea in the future and now, suddenly, it was very close.  
At first he hadn't thought about it, had completely repressed it. Loptr had, of course, also talked about the consequences of sex and given him various options if he didn't want to. Not that he didn't already know where the babies came from, but that had always been something that other people cared for.  
He knew he didn't have to keep it as his. He could also refuse. There was no obligation.  
But. It was his kid. No matter how it came about and imagining it to be deleted from life, his life ... But it also frightened him. He was too young for children. He was only three hundred. He wasn't even an adult yet.  
He had repressed the decision. But he couldn't do that anymore. Not since he felt it. How it moved. It became from an idea to a real living being.  
That was his child and no matter what his parents said. He would take it as his. 

About two more months later 

It could no longer be prettied up. And there could be no question of secrecy either. All of Asgard gossip viciously about, not to mention the other realms.  
At first they hadn't noticed. Also because none of them would have thought it possible or wanted to think it was possible.  
Thor's strange behavior was attributed to the fact that he was uncomfortable talking about it. Later on the fact that it was the idea of becoming a father. Everyone knew how much Thor loved children. The idea of having his own, even if it was half Jotun, surely had a certain appeal for him. That's why nobody said anything about his frequent correspondence with his new friends from Jotunheim.  
After all, this also had the advantage of improving peace relations somewhat.  
Nobody was suspicious when Prince Thor began to deal intensively with pregnancy and child rearing. Or when he started looking for baby items in appropriate stores. It had been regulated that the prince was not obliged to do anything, but they couldn't forbid him to dealing with his child if he wanted it so badly. The worry was rather that he bound himself too much to the prince of Jotunheim, instead of looking for a befitting bride.  
The first suspicion arose when Thor's increased appetite became apparent and the first remarks fell that he would start to gain strength because of this and because he neglected combat training. Or as his friends said: If he didn't pull himself together slowly, the frustration would make him fat and that he should finally forget this frost runt.  
The suspicion hardened when people discovered him more and more as he stroked his belly with a smile. And it became certain when the curve could no longer be hidden by Thor's armor and clothing. It was too late to do anything about it. 

"I can't believe you let yourself get pregnant by this runt of a frost giant! How could you? Why did you not say anything? By the Norns this disgrace will be with us forever! ”Odin gestured up and down in front of Thor, while Frigga looked at her son with that special look of an embarrassed mother. Now Odin realized why Laufey so easily agreed to the condition that the father could not be committed to anything.  
"It wasn't Loptr."  
"What? Are you saying you slept with one of his two giant sons? That's even worse than that!” Embarrassed, Thor slid around in his seat before struggling to say “no.” and looking at his parents uneasily.  
"Thor?" Odin breathed flatly.  
"Well, you taught me yourself what makes a good warrior and he was just the most powerful and strongest of them. Everything that makes a leader. And I think his authoritarian nature reminded me a little of you.” Odin paled at Thor's words and implication.  
That was when Frigga fainted.


End file.
